Differences can be deadly
by shadowphantomness
Summary: What would Syaoran do if he found out Sakura didn't love him... would he still love her? REVISED! 15 reviews needed if you want to read part 7
1. Syaoran and Yue discuss problems

What if Syaoran never told Sakura that he was in love with her. And Sakura ended up with Tomoyo before she found out Eriol was Clow and couldn't beat him by herself? And what if Touya didn't have magic and Yue had to get his magic from another source(evil grin)? My little fanfic based on the anime series.One other thing, Syaoran still has the 9 cards that he caught.(Time, Return, Storm, Dash, Freeze, Voice, Sand, Twin, Dream)  
  
This is approx. a month before Eriol's final match with Sakura, when Yue is feeling very drained. Sakura has changed all the cards up to the sleep card episode.(the episode before syaoran calls her sakura/float card episode)  
  
Note: I do not own Sakura, Tomoyo, Clow Cards, etc. I only own Syaoran's other form and the set of 104 Moon Cards.  
  
And yes, I am the sole advocator of YuexSyaoran pairing. SO DON'T FLAME ME!  
  
"You did it Sakura!" cried Tomoyo excitedly. Sakura smiled at her cousin. "I knew I could do it if you trusted me Tomoyo-chan." said Sakura as she smiled back. Outside, Syaoran watched with a strange smile. Yukito was nearby, sitting on a bench outside by himself while Touya was busy trying to get Nakuru off himself. Syaoran decided that now would be a good time to talk to Yukito, so he headed for the bench.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something." said Syaoran in a soft voice to Yukito. "Yue." Yukito stiffened and followed Syaoran to his house. As soon as they were inside the door, Yukito transformed into Yue.  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about." asked Yue, looking miffed. "Listen, I happen to know that if you don't receive magic from another source soon, you're going to dissapear. And that would make Sakura unhappy. I don't want her to be sad." said Syaoran. "Besides, Sakura has given her heart to her cousin. I can tell. And I'm not staying here any longer. I have no reason to."  
  
Yue looked at Syaoran incredulously(if that's possible). "So you are going to justify giving your magic to me with that reason?"   
  
Syaoran nodded. "Besides, if I dissapear, she couldn't care less. I have my own cards and my own life. If you dissapear, she'll cry. Unless you want to dissapear?"  
  
Yue stared at Syaoran before walking over to him. "I have to protect my master. It's my duty as her guardian. Very well. I accept your offer."  
  
Yue walked over to Syaoran as magic swirled around them. When the mist cleared, Syaoran was leaning against the wall looking drained. Yue looked at him strangely. "This isn't your real form is it?" asked Yue. "Otherwise, you would be in worse condition." Syaoran's eyes went wide as he nodded. "Key that hides the power of the moon, release your true form before me, your master Syaoran commands you, Release!" When the magic that had surrounded him cleared, Syaoran stood before Yue in his real form.   
  
"Lune?" asked Yue, staring at Syaoran. Syaoran's real form had a double pair of silver wings, shoulder-length silver hair, and golden eyes. He was dressed in silver robes trimmed with black and gold embroidery. Yue thought back to his time with Clow Reed. Oh yes. Clow had 'created' another gaurdian who would not be sealed in the book and would have magical powers outside of his form as gaurdian. He guarded a second set of cards. The moon cards.  
  
"Yes." said Syaoran. "I still retain enough magic to activate my cards, so you need not worry about me. I will simply discontinue using my other form and stay in hiding." There was a catch in his voice as he said that. "Your other form is only expressing your emotions outright." said Yue. "You are still in love with the Clow Card Mistress, are you not?" Syaoran nodded. Yue sighed. Gaurdians were definitely not supposed to fall in love, but Clow was dead, so the rules could be bent, right?  
  
"You'll be okay by yourself?" asked Yue. "Why,are you worried about me?" asked Syaoran. "If you are really unsure than I can stay with you. I'll simply use this card to Hypnotize your grandparents into thinking I'm your cousin."  
  
"But you won't be able to hypnotize Sakura, I don't think." "I'll take care of that problem when she finds out about me." said Syaoran. "Until then..."  
  
"Yuki, I never knew your cousin was living with you." said Touya. Yukito laughed."He's just staying with us for a couple of months until someone else can take him in. His parents were killed in a shipwreck a few days ago so he was sent to live with us. He'll be coming to our school."  
  
Touya studied Yuki's cousin. He had hair that was almost white and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses like Yukito's. He looked kind of mournful, but that was understandable, considering his parents had just been killed. "What's your name?" asked Touya. "Satoshi." said Syaoran, thinking of the first name that came to mind. "Oh." said Touya. "Nice to meet you." (Hehehe. This is very different from the great glaring contest.)  
  
Syaoran headed out to class. During lunchtime, he was ambushed by Nakuru. "Let go of me!" said Syaoran as he kicked her. Nakuru released him and stared at him strangely. (He has magic) she thought.(Pretty powerful magic at that. I should tell Eriol. He might be a potential threat.)  
  
After school, Yukito and Satoshi walked home. "Yukito-san!" cried Sakura excitedly. "Who is this?" "Oh. This is my cousin Satoshi. He lives with us. His parents were killed in a shipwreck." (I feel like I've met this person before, but its impossible.) thought Sakura. (It must be my imagination.) Syaoran looked a little bit sad, but hid it. Yue took note of this.  
  
End of Chapter 1!  
Moon card explanation  
Card #1 Hypnotize-This card is used to hypnotize people for long periods of time, but it requires more energy than most cards.  
  
Yes, I know the name satoshi comes from pokemon but I couldn't think of anything else!I'm not japanese!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE!   



	2. Syaoran's first attack- on Eriol

  
  
Hi! Part 2 is up! Please send comments and criticism to sailorsun_charmander@yahoo.com  
I do not own any of Clamp's stuff...etc. I only own the 104+ Moon cards and Syaoran's other form Lune.I like S&Yso this is my attempt to express myself.(after I read a lot of Sakura+Tomoyo stories.) Oh yeah! () is thoughts. Anyways, Syaoran's other form is 'Lune', the moon card guardian/master. In case you're confused, Syaoran likes Sakura who likes Tomoyo, but Yue has feelings for Syaoran... A love triangle!  
  
Part 2  
"Hmmm? Yukito's 'cousin' has magic? Yukito doesn't have any cousins. You know that! And Yue has no relatives other than Cerebus. DOn't be ridiculous!"said Eriol practically."Besides, it seems like very weak magic to me. Only enough to activate 3-4 cards at the most. Don't fuss so much, Ruby Moon. Besides, its been a few days since I last had Sakura change a card. I should get her to change another card. We're going to a teddy bear festival tomorrow, so It'll be an excellent opportunity."  
  
"Yukito-san, can you please come with us to the teddy bear festival?" asked Sakura. "Sure, I'll come. Can my cousin Satoshi come too?" said Yukito."Sure!Eriol,Tomoyo, and I are going to be waiting for you there." (Eriol-I don't like that kid) Yue thought to himself. He glanced at Syaoran, whose false form was frowning also.   
The next day at the teddy bear festival.................  
  
After a long,long,time of shopping, Sakura and Tomoyo got in the elevator. Eriol immediately cast a spell which made a hole appear in the elevator and Sakura fell down the hole. "Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo, reaching a hand down, but missed. "No! Sakura! Don't die! I love you!" cried Tomoyo in a desperate attempt to save her love. Nothing happened. Suddenly she heard cold, distant, laughter behind her. Tomoyo spun around to face someone she first thought was Yue. But instead of Yue's silver eyes, he had eerie golden eyes that glinted evilly and a black wand topped with a silver moon, the eight phases of the moon, and several blood-red stones.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" asked Tomoyo in shock. Hadn't the elevator been sealed with magic? "Are you the one who causes Sakura all this trouble?"  
  
Syaoran laughed. "I am simply here to offer my services, because it occurs to me your "love" can not get out of the trap herself. Of course, if you prefer me to leave, I will."  
  
"You can help Sakura?" asked Tomoyo incredulously. "Of course. But there is a rather heavy price to pay. Are you willing?" Syaoran silently hoped that Clow would forgive him for this.  
  
"It's very simply. I collect cards. For every time I help your friend out, I expect her to give me a Clow Card." "What!?!?!?! Sakura is the mistress! She wouldn't do such a thing, throwing her friends away."   
  
"You might be very surprised." said Syaoran bitterly as he gripped the handle of his staff tighter. "Well, is it a deal or not?"  
"I'll consider after you save Sakura!" cried Tomoyo. "Very well. Reality!" cried Syaoran as he tossed his moon card into the air and struck it with his staff. In a minute, the black hole had vanished and Sakura was sitting on the floor of the elevator looking dazed.  
  
Sakura blinked and ran over to hug Tomoyo. "I knew you would find out some way to save me!" "Er, well, there is one thing." said Tomoyo as she pointed to Syaoran. "He wants you to give him a Clow Card." "What?!?!?!?!" cried Sakura, mimicking Tomoyo's earlier movements. "C'mon, Sakura, you could have died down there!" "Oh all right! But next time I won't need any help! You can have the Dark Card. I won't need it anyways." Syaoran made a little bow and fell backwards into empty air, vanishing before their eyes. Tomoyo and Sakura kissed and then walked out of the elevator, holding hands.  
  
"That was mean." said Yue to Syaoran. Syaoran shrugged as he fingered the dark card. "She didn't know its value. She threw it away just like she did to me. But its going to be awfully lonely unless I get the Light card as well."   
  
"You're not suggesting-" said Yue as he looked at Syaoran. "That's impossible! Light is one of Cerebos' cards, not mine! It won't obey you! Plus its stronger than Dark!" Yue noticed that Syaoran had faded off into nowhere. He sighed and reverted back into Yukito. The next day, Satoshi was absent from school.  
  
"Oh, Yuki, your cousin is sick? That's too bad." Touya said. Nakaru looked dissapointed and decided to stalk Satoshi.(seems like something she would do.) Unfortunately, she caught Syaoran in his true form.(Lune) Syaoran looked up and stifled a gasp, but instead whipped out his staff and summoned the forget card, which wiped away Nakaru's memory of seeing him in his true form and turned back into satoshi.  
  
Nakaru blinked and opened her eyes. Satoshi was standing over her, smiling a little bit. "I supposed you can tell me why you decided to climb over our backyard fence instead of using the front door?" asked Satoshi. "You have a couple of nasty bruises but thats it." Nakaru blushed and quickly exited.  
  
  
Later...Satoshi suddenly stiffened, feeling rather powerful tinges of magic somewhere close by. He shifted in his real form and flew towards the source. It seemed to be coming from Sakura's house. Yue was outside Sakura's window while Cerebus was stuck trying to get into her house in his true form. Syaoran caught Yue's eye, who grimaced and said to Cerebus "remove your wings."  
  
It was amazing. Cerebus, in his true form, was attempting to get through Sakura's window. Syaoran was wondering why he didn't change back into Kero-chan when Yue whispered. "He's stuck." "What!?!?" "I'm stuck too. That means I can't turn back into Yukito. Can you cover up for me at school tomorrow?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to school?" asked Syaoran. "I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you and Cerebus. Besides, if I offer my services I can get another card." Yue sighed. "Normally, I'd prevent you, but considering the fact that Mistress doesn't care about me or the cards or Cerebus much anymore, I won't prevent you." Then Yue flew in the window after Cerebus and closed the window.  
  
The next day, Yue and Cerebus were still stuck. They both looked extremely unhappy, so Syaoran decided to help. He turned into Satoshi and knocked on Sakura's door. "Excuse me, is Yukito here?" asked Syaoran. "Ummm, no. Yukito's not here." said Sakura, crossing here fingers but she reassured herself.(Yukito's not here, Yue is, so I'm not lying.)  
  
"Fine. Is Yue here?" asked Syaoran exasperatedly. "what!? You know about Yue?!?!" "Yes. Now answer my question!"  
Sakura sighed and let Syaoran in. Yue and Cerebes looked up and went back to their activities-Cerebus was helping Sakura wash clothes and Yue was sitting on the sofa trying to sleep. Syaoran went over to Yue. "So, she didn't change you back yet?" Yue nodded and whispered something. Cerebus walked over and looked at Syaoran closely.  
  
(No. It can't be. The moon card master died years ago along with Clow Reed!) Syaoran looked at Cerebus strangely before resuming his conversation with Yue. "Um, would you like some tea?" asked Sakura, trying to get a word in.  
  
"Oh no, I don't eat." said Syaoran, before realizing what he had just said. (Oh well. She was bound to find out sometime.) "Do you need help changing them back?" "Er, yes. I don't know what to do." "No problem." said Syaoran. "Just don't tell anyone about this, okay." "What?" "This. Key that hides the power of the moon, release your true form before me. Your master commands you to release!" Instantly, Satoshi dissapeared into a pair of silver wings. Sakura gasped and Yue looked slightly amused. Cerebus was shooting Yue a look that said "Why didn't you tell me!"  
  
"You-you're that guy that took my dark card!" yelled Sakura. "Exactly. And if you want to turn Yue and Cerebus back, you will have to give me the Light card." Sakura looked at Yue and Cerebus. Yue was nodding, but Cerebus looked pained. "Sakura, light is the strongest card after me. Are you sure you want to do this?" Sakura ignored him and handed the Light card to Syaoran. "I care about my gaurdians more than a card. All right, go on." "Switch!" yelled Syaoran, as a silvery-blue faerie appeared and shot blasts of light at Yue and Cerebus. Instantly, they changed back into Yukito and Kero. Yukito was sleeping, so Kero quickly went up to Sakura's room.  
  
"light, dark, change into your new forms!" yelled Syaoran. Black and silver energy whipped around the two cards as they changed-from red and gold backing with the sun in the center to dark blue cards with the four phases of the moon in the corners and a winged cresent moon in the center. Satisfied, Syaoran pulled out another card and hit it with his staff. "Teleport!" In a flash he dissapeared, leaving a very bewildered Sakura behind.  
  
Moon Card Explanation!  
Card#2 Reality: this card is used when you are not in reality. It is good against mirror and illusion because those two aren't "real".  
  
Card#3 Forget: this card makes you forget whatever happened in the last 5-10 minutes but can be used to wipe longer periods of time if you put more effort into it.  
  
Card#4 Switch: this is related to the change card but it's stronger and can change up to four people at once.(this will come in handy later:)  
  
Card#5 Teleport: this card teleports you places but requires concentration so you can't use this card along with another card at the same time.  
  
Card#6 Light: used to be a Clow Card but now its a moon card. It used to be white holding a sun and a cloud but now its silver holding a full moon and a star.  
  
Card#7 Dark: used to be a Clow Card but now its a moon card. It used to be brownish holding a crescent moon and a star but now its pure black holding a new moon and a cloud.  
  
Yeah,yeah, I know Syaoran's acting realing mean but when people are in love they do crazy things. P.S. if you are getting Syaoran and Satoshi mixed up just remember that Satoshi is actually Syaoran a few years older and with different hair and eye colors. Unlike Yukito/Yue, Syaoran as Satoshi just looks different and has weaker magic. And Lune. I have a fic about this, but its not done yet. :(  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! Actually, the fic just got finished.... 


	3. Sakura vs. Eriol= ?

Hi! Part 3 is now up! Please e-mail me with comments&criticism. If you send me flames I will personally put them out with Watery.:) Yes, I know I accidentally messed up on the Release speech for Syaoran, but at least its not based on the evil dub. I believe Nelvana is Satan personified. I just substituted moon for stars in the speech so its almost identical to Sakura's speech. If you have never watched the second season of Card Captor Sakura then you will not get this. Contains a lot of spoilers. I do not own CCS do don't sue me!  
  
Part 3  
  
Sakura was growing to hate Satoshi(Lune). Every time she was in trouble he would show up. She had vowed not to lose any more cards since she had already given away the Light and the Dark. She had already changed several more cards-bubbles, shadow, freeze, mirror, mist, dream, watery, maze, illusion, wood, thunder, glow, and snow. There were only a few more cards left to change and she was happy about that. Satoshi's other form hadn't appeared in several months and that added to her happiness. Little did she know that danger was fast approaching...  
  
Syaoran studied his compass and showed it to Yue. "If my readings are correct, the reincarnation of Clow will attack today, and I intend to be there, so I'll be following you around school. Yue sighed and turned back into Yukito, who looked a bit dazed but otherwise fine.  
  
So after school Sakura headed for the shrine where Mizuki had been. The magic aura she was sensing was coming from that direction. Kero-chan and Tomoyo were accompanying her in case anything bad happened. She was wearing a cute little pink dress covered with sparkly golden stars that tapered into two tails and pink elbow gloves and knee boots to match.  
  
"I wonder who's been causing us all this trouble." said Sakura to herself, not expecting a reply. "Me." said a deep voice above her. Startled, Sakura looked up and saw Eriol.  
  
"You?!" asked Sakura in panic. Eriol nodded as Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun appeared next to him. "Me. Now let the test begin!" As Spinel Sun shot a blast of Ruby light at Cerebus, who blocked it with his own fire after a speed transformation. Then, Eriol pointed his staff at the sky as darkness spread over the city and covered both the sun and the moon.  
  
"Yuki, are you all right?" asked Touya as Yukito suddenly dropped to the ground in pain. "I'll take him to the office." said Satoshi, leading his cousin off. Touya suddenly felt very drowsy and promptly fell asleep.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Satoshi and Yukito transformed into Yue and Syaoran. "Let's go." said Syaoran, as they took off for the moon shrine. They arrived just in the for Yue to put up a shield to protect Sakura and Cerebus, who would have been hit by Spinel Sun's Ruby blast.  
  
"Clow..." said Yue, sadness creeping into his voice. "If you were going to be reincarnated, why did you have me choose a new master? Why!?" Eriol didn't say anything but Ruby Moon did. "Since Yue is here now, I'm going to fight him." She immediately threw a bunch of ruby shards at him. Yue reacted quickly and protected himself with a shield. "So. You got magic from another source. I wonder who? NO matter. I'm still more powerful."   
  
"All right, enough playing! This time we're facing off for real!" Yue and Cerebus faced Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. "I don't understand!" cried Sakura. "Clow Reed always helped me! Why are you fighting me now?"  
  
"If you want me to answer that question, you have to defeat my magic first." said Eriol as he shot blasts of fire at her. "Jump!" yelled Sakura as she jumped towards him. Almost instantly, she was hit by a blast of fire and fell. "Sakura!" yelled Yue and Cerebus, but they were blocked by Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.  
  
"Paralyze." said Syaoran softly as he activated the card. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun dropped to the ground, stunned, as Yue and Cerebus went after Sakura. Fortunately, they managed to catch her before she hit the ground.   
  
Eriol looked rather stunned. Hadn't he made sure that Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were at least twice as strong as Yue and Cerebus? How? Well, they did care for their master, but this was not what he had expected. His eyes narrowed as he swept the area, searching for any more signs of magic.   
  
"Hidden." whispered Syaoran(Lune) as his aura faded from view. Eriol frowned. He was sure he had sensed something. Fortunately, Syaoran had already persuaded Clow not to let his reincarnation know about his second set of cards and card master.  
"I still have some cards to change." said Sakura, frowning at them. Shield, Storm, Rain, Cloud, Silent, Move, and TWin. She looked at Tomoyo and stared in horror as fire streaked towards her. "Shield!" yelled Sakura, putting up a shield around Tomoyo. "Rain! Storm!" she cried, temporarily putting out Eriol's flames. She stared at the other 4 cards. Then she got an idea.  
  
"Move!Twin!Silent!Cloud!" yelled Sakura, changing all four at once.(She can change up to 8 at once so four is no big deal.) Unfortunately, none of them did anything to dispel the darkness that Eriol had created. (Maybe Glow will work...) "Glow!" shouted Sakura, as hundreds of minature twinkling lights appeared. It lessened the effect of the darkness, but not enough to completely wipe it out. "Oh no! What will i do?" Sakura cried. (Tomoyo-chan will sleep forever and I can't let that happen but I can't do anything!)  
  
Syaoran approached her silently as he raised his sword...  
  
Ha! A cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll have the rest up soon. So, what's going to happen to Sakura? And why aren't Yue and Cerebus helping her? I KNOW I'm EVIL...  
  
Moon Card Explanation  
Card#8 Paralyze: This card sends out a green fairy which sprinkles dust that paralyzes people.(think sleep.)  
  
Card#9 Hidden: This card hides your aura from other people and can't be detected unless Reality is used.  



	4. Syaoran's mistake?

Hi! Part 4! Hehehehehe.  
  
(I hate to do this, but I have to!) Sakura was completely oblivious to the fact that Syaoran was behind her with his sword raised. Yue and Cerebus stiffened, and Cerebus was about to pounce, when Yue grabbed him by the collar. "Time!" yelled Syaoran, instantly stopping time. "Light!" he said, throwing out the card which would wipe out all the darkness. As soon as time resumed, Syaoran fell to his knees, clutching his sword and staff.(Yes, he has the moon staff and his sword is the moonlight sword I'll explain this in a different fic.)  
  
"Hoe?!" cried Sakura, seeing that the darkness had dissapeared.  
  
"Nani? What happened?" "So, you actually managed to defeat my magic. I'm impressed." said Eriol. Then he noticed Syaoran.  
(Oh shoot I am so going to be in for it!) thought Syaoran as he struggled to stand, wings scraping the ground. "Huh?" asked Sakura, turning around and spotting him. "You again! Why do you always show up? Are you going to ask for another card?! And what's with that sword and staff thing!?" Syaoran struggled to stand again, but fell backwards. Fortunately, Yue caught him. "Lune, must you always be so careless? Do you know how much energy it takes to use time and light one after another?!?!"   
  
"Time?" asked Sakura, staring at him. (Oh shoot oh shoot please don't find out its me!) cried Syaoran internally. Sakura took a good look at him. "Hmmm, golden eyes, silver hair...you look like some kind of freakish cross between Cerebus and Yue." "What!?" cried Cerebus and Yue at the same time,both looking insulted. Eriol decided that now would probably be a good time to interrupt so he cleared his throat.  
  
"And who might you be, to interrupt my tests?" asked Eriol looking as stern as Clow Reed would have been. "I answer to no one!" cried Syaoran as he struggled to stand. "Don't." said Yue. "You're just wasting your energy." Syaoran relaxed for a minute, but suddenly jumped up and spread his wings. "Dash! Glide! Invisibility!" In an instant he was gone. Eriol frowned and Sakura looked puzzled. (Dash, Time, those were Syaoran's cards. Light, that silver-haired guy took away from me. Did that person take Syaoran's cards too? And where has Syaoran been all these days? Wait a minute, what am I thinking. Oh yes. That was Satoshi, yukito's cousin. I guess he's Yue's younger brother. Satoshi must be his false form. But they're almost identical!"  
  
Yue sighed. (3 cards. You just used light and time, but I really hope that you remember to heal yourself.) "All right, Yue, Cerebus, the game's up. Who is that guy and why are you helping him?!" Sakura cried. Yue and Cerebus both looked at each other and said "you explain!" at the same time. Finally, Yue spoke up.  
  
"Mistress, please do not be angry with me. That person you just saw was my younger brother Lune. You see, Clow Reed decidedto make a second set of cards called the moon cards, which relied on pure moon power. You don't have moon power. Anyways, as the story goes, when Clow died, Cerebus and I were to be sealed inside the book. But the moon card gaurdian was under no such restrictions, and he had become the master of that set, since none of Clow's other creations dared oppose him. Anyways, the moon card gaurdian does not have a false form, only an illusion outside which makes him look like a normal human, therefore eliminating the problem of having two different personalities. Also, the moon card gaurdian was the only one of us who could use magic outside ofhis real form, because although Cerebus does not have two different forms, he can't use magic when he's "kero"."  
  
"That's very interesting and all." said Sakura, "but who is this person?" Yue inwardly sighed and finally spoke in a whisper. "Syaoran."   
  
"What?! B-but, I thought Satoshi was the moon card gaurdian. And why would Syaoran steal light and dark away from me?" "I can not answer that question mistress, but believe me, it was not out of bad intent. Do you realize that he defeated Eriol by himself? There was no way you could have beat Eriol on your own. He was trying to help you. But you see, Clow Reed adopted Syaoran. Syaoran grew up in his house along with us, his guardians, and created the moon cards out of his own moon magic."  
  
"I still don't understand." said Sakura. "If Syaoran could have just told me straight out that he was the guardian...I would have accepted his help. Instead, I refused his help and did everything myself so I wouldn't lose any more cards!"  
  
"He didn't want any more cards." said Cerebus. "He only needed light and dark-to complete the third set of 52. You see, the moon card set originally had 204 cards, double the Clow Card set. But Syaoran had 100+ years of nothing to do, so he created another 41 cards. He would have created more, but Clow's spirit told him to be there so you would develop your powers, knowing of course, that in the course of action he would probably get a few Clow Cards, but that didn't matter."  
  
"But Syaoran failed the final judgement against Yue!" cried Sakura. "How?"   
  
"Ah, but you see, Syaoran purposefully failed the judgement so you wouldn't be suspicious. Do you actually think that he would want to hurt you if he won?" asked Cerebus slyly. Sakura blushed a bit but reminded herself(I love Tomoyo!) Tomoyo and her brother were starting to wake up, so Sakura ran over to them. Yue and Cerebus chased after Eriol while Sakura shook Tomoyo.  
"Come on Tomoyo, wake up please!" cried Sakura. Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes. "Sakura?" "Oh Tomoyo, you're okay! I'm so happy!" Tomoyo sighed and said "But I missed videotaping you fighting!" Sakura sweatdropped as she led Tomoyo and her brother home.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Oh Syaoran you finally came back to school!" cried Sakura. Syaoran nodded and sat in his seat. Sakura took a good look at him. (There's something wrong with him. I can feel it.) She reached out with her magic and gasped. His normally green aura had turned silvery-white. Also, his eyes were no longer amber but had lightened to the point where they were almost gold. His hair was a bit longer and a lighter color, and she could have sworn she saw feathers peeking out underneath his jacket. (It must be my imagination.) thought Sakura.  
  
Eriol went up to Sakura and whispered something. Sakura's eyes snapped open but she nodded. After school, Sakura and Tomoyo headed for Eriol's house. Syaoran had refused to go, saying that he needed to pack. Sakura had brushed that off. Finally, she and Tomoyo arrived at Eriol's house along with Kero-chan, Tomoyo videotaping all the while.  
  
"It's over." said Eriol quietly. "I won't bother you any more. You have defeated my magic. I was the one who made all those strange things happen so you would change your cards into sakura cards. Now, I'll be going back to England."   
Sakura nodded and decided to go home.   
  
Hiya! I finally finished this part :)  
Moon Card Explanation:  
Card #10 Time- This card will stop time. It used to be a clow card but is now a moon card.  
  
Card #11 Dash- This card makes you extremely fast. It used to be a Clow Card but is now a moon card.  
  
Card #12 Glide- This card will flatten your wings out like an airplane so you can glide. It reduces the strain on wings and can be used in place of fly. It looks like a silver bird with flat wings.  
  
Card #13 Invisibility- This card creates a shroud of invisibility around you. Not even people with magic can see through this.  
  
  
SYAORAN X YUE IS A PERFECTLY LEGAL PAIRING! FAN FICTION IS FOR THE ODD PAIRINGS, so DON'T FLAME ME!   
  
At first I was going to make this S&S, but it didn't work out... :(  



	5. Sayanora, Tomoyo-chan

Hi ! Part 5 is finally up! yay! Please send comments/criticism or review.(If you read this@fanfiction.net) Poor Syaoran's identity has just been found out. What will he do?   
  
THIS IS GOING TO BE SYAORAN/YUE! It was going to be S&S but that didn't work, so...  
  
Syaoran was on his way home when he spotted Sakura looking down in the dumps. "What's the matter Sakura? Asked Syaoran. Sakura looked up at him and started crying uncontrollably. "Whoa now." said Syaoran and she buried her face in his shirt. "Calm down, Sakura." Sakura looked up at him with a tear-streaked face and asked "Why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran sighed. Yue must have told her. "Sakura, I didn't want you to get hurt. And I wanted you to be happy." said Syaoran.  
  
"I mean, you were happy with Tomoyo, and I could tell. I'm not blind you know. And I have this as well." Sakura looked up to see that Syaoran was holding a silvery-black card. When she flipped it over, she saw the words on it. The Truth. "See? I couldn't live without you, Sakura, even if you could get along perfectly well without me. I love you, Sakura, and I can't live without you. That's why I tried to forget. But I couldn't!" Syaoran ended kissing Sakura while she was still stunned, and quickly hightailed it out of there using the Swift and the Agility.  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran's reatreating figure in shock. Then she started blushing furiously. That's how Tomoyo found her. Tomoyo immediately knew something was wrong with her beloved Sakura-chan. "Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked. "Syaoran k-kissed me." said Sakura. "What?!" shouted Tomoyo. She immediately started making plans to get back at Syaoran.  
  
Yue looked at Syaoran dryly. "You want me to help get rid of what's her name? Tomoyo? Why?" Syaoran shrugged. "She's in my way. Besides, can't you feel the negative energy coming from her? Don't you wonder how she can always find Sakura?" "Hmm..." said Yue, thinking. "Allright, I'll help you."   
  
Tomoyo was busy sewing a new costumed for her Sakura-chan when she heard tapping on her window. She opened the window to see Yue there. "Huh?" asked Tomoyo. "You must hurry. The mistress is in danger." said Yue. He quickly picked up Tomoyo and flew her to the park. There, Tomoyo saw "sakura" busy fighting off a huge ugly thing. "Oh no! Sakura!" shouted Tomoyo. She was running towards "sakura" when something stabbed her in the back. She fell to the ground and saw Syaoran standing over her gripping his sword. "Freeze!" he yelled. Tomoyo screamed as she was frozen solid. Syaoran put his sword away and pulled out his staff. "Return to your true shape, moon card!" he cried. Tomoyo screamed and yelled but it was no use. She turned into a black/silver card. The Demon.  
  
"I knew it." said Syaoran. "The demon was created to make people's lives miserable. I guess this applies to guardians as well." Syaoran looked at the card for a second before pocketing. "Twin card, you can drop the facade now." he said. "Sakura" blurred before turning back into The Twin. Then, Syaoran left the park, followed by Yue, who turned into Yukito when he got close to his house.  
  
The next day, Sakura received a call from a frantic mother. Sonomi was trying to find Tomoyo, who had mysteriously vanished the day before. "Oh no! I have to go find her!" said Sakura. "Kero, do you mind coming with me?" Kero looked unhappy but followed. He was thinking about how he felt creeped out whenever they were ner Tomoyo. At first he hadn't noticed it, but after a while, it got stronger and stronger. It scared him a lot.  
  
Kero and Sakura searched through the streets of Tomoeda with no luck at all. Finally, they went to Syaoran's apartment. "I feel a very strong magic aura." said Sakura. Kero rolled his eyes. "The gaki must be in his true form then. Maybe we shouldn't barge in." Sakura reached up and rang the doorbell anyway.   
  
Syaoran looked up as he heard the doorbell ring. Seeing that it was Sakura, he commanded Freeze to keep an eye on everything and went to answer it. Sakura and Kero-chan walked in. "Yes?" asked Syaoran. Sakura looked really sad. "Tomoyo-chan's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" she cried. Syaoran sweatdropped. "Sakura, did you ever notice that Tomoyo had magical powers of her own?" he asked. "What?!" shouted Kero. Sakura just blinked.  
  
Syaoran looked in Sakura's eyes and saw confusion there, mixed with despair. "Wh-what did you do to Tomoyo?" Sakura asked fearfully. Syaoran laughed. "I didn't do anything. Really, Cerebus, I'm surprised you didn't notice her sinister aura. How could you be so blind?" Kero growled but kept his mouth shut. Then he looked at Sakura.  
  
"What?" asked Sakura, aware that both Syaoran and Kero were staring at her. "What's wrong? Tell me. Why do you two look so scary?" Syaoran held his hand out for a moment as a card shimmered into being. Holding it out to Sakura, he handed it to her and backed away.  
  
"Hoe?" asked Sakura, staring at it for a moment before she finally realized it for a moment. Then she freaked out and screamed. Kero floated down and picked up the card Sakura had dropped. "No.." he said, staring at Syaoran in horror. "You didn't!"  
  
"I did. Its my duty as moon card guardian." said Syaoran. "That particular one was the only one out of the set that got away. Since it wasn't bothering me at first, I did not seal it, but after the second judgment, I was forced to out of necessity. You can see why, can't you, Cerebus?" Kero-chan nodded. "Sakura, I hate to be the one to break the news to you, but Tomoyo was-and is, a card. A moon card, to be exact. The Demon."  
  
"Why?!" shouted Sakura. "Why, Syaoran, why? She never did anything bad to me, she even helped me capture Song and Shadow! Why did you do this to her?" Syaoran looked at Sakura with anger. "Why? Because she was a potential threat! Her job is to ruin people's lives! You were just so blind that you never noticed it!" he shouted. Sakura backed away slowly. Syaoran was starting to scare her.  
  
Syaoran continued. "Do you know how it feels, knowing that you've fallen in love with the Demon card but not being able to do anything about it because you're blind? Do you know how much it hurts when your love is rejected? Do you know how lonely it is, being a guardian?" He was practically screaming at her now. Kero kept a grip on a wing so Syaoran wouldn't attack Sakura physically.  
"N-no." said Sakura. Why was Syaoran being so mean? She thought he had loved her, but that didn't seem true anymore.   
  
"Y-you bastard! You trapped Tomoyo! Release her now!" she commanded, anger replacing the sadness in her voice. Syaoran looked at her coolly. "You will have to battle me." he said. "And if you lose, Tomoyo stays a card and you stop being so blind. If you win, I'll set her free. Deal?" Sakura considered for a moment. "Deal."  
  
Sakura reached for her key first. "Key that hides the power of the stars, release your true from before me! Your master Sakura commandeth you, Release!" Syaoran followed. "Key that hides the power of the moon, release your true form before me! Your master Syaoran commands you, Release!" Kero closed his eyes as two magical circles appeared under their feet and Energy swirled around them in a blinding flash.  
  
Syaoran attacked first. "Freeze!" he yelled, releasing the ice fish, which lunged at Sakura, who screamed. "Firey! Bind that fish!" Firey appeared and fought Freeze, albeit reluctantly. Then Freeze collapsed under the strain. "Tempest! Hurricane!" yelled Syaoran, letting out the two weather cards, who successfully disbanded Firey. "Windy! become a reprimanding chain!" shouted Sakura. Windy was strong, but it could not stand against two strong weather cards and turned back into a card. "Thunder!" yelled Sakura, turning both of them back into cards. "Sword!" Sakura lunged at Syaoran, who gracefully parried her attack.   
  
Syaoran hadn't used any of his really strong cards since he didn't want to hurt Sakura, but there was no time to waste. If he didn't act fast, she would win and he would be forced to release the Demon. "Time!" yelled Syaoran, stopping time. "Paralyze and Hypnosis. Attack now." When time resumed, Kero saw a drained Syaoran and an immobile Sakura. Syaoran quickly unparalyzed her with Heal.  
  
"I win." said Syaoran simply before taking the Demon Card back.  
  
  
Sakura felt very disappointed. She had failed. She had lost to Syaoran! How could that have been possible? She could only hope that Tomoyo was okay.  
  
Okay, End of part 5!  
  
Card#14 Swift. A relative of Dash, makes you really fast. A picture of a creature like dash only its black with silver rings around its legs and tail. (Think Umbreon/Blacky from pokemon.)  
  
Card#15 Agility. Also a relative of Dash. The picture shows a purple dash-like creature with a split tail. (Think Espeon/Efi from pokemon.)  
  
Card#16 Tempest. A relative of Storm, Rain, and Cloud. Extremely powerful water type card.  
  
Card#17. Hurricane. Tempest's twin. Also an extremely powerful water type card.  
  
Card#18 Heal. Use this card to heal other people. It shows a lady with white light coming out of her hands.   
  
REVIEW! I BEG YOU!   



	6. Never mind, come back Tomoyo!

Here is part six! I know, I've been working on my other series. SO Yell at me! Anyways, I do not own CCS, just in case you don't know that yet. I hate Nelvana! Anyways, on to the fic! NOT S+ S romance, just bear with me! Originally S&S, didn't work out, so now its Syaoran/Yue pairing. Speaking of which, I am the only person who writes Syaoran/Yue... *sob* I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST S&S BUT I CAN'T WRITE GOOD S&S FICS!  
  
*Tomoyo-chan's a card. And I lost!* was the only thought running through Sakura's head as she beat a hasty retreat home. *I never knew Syaoran-kun was so powerful...I always thought that I was the most powerful magician. At least that's what Kero-chan and Yue always said. But I guess they were wrong. What am I going to do?"  
  
Yue looked at his mistress sadly. *I know that I should be helping her, but she has to deal with matters of the heart on her own." he thought. Kero-chan was solving the problem from his own point of view. *I know Syaoran loves Sakura. I've known that for a long time. But how will Sakura find out?*  
  
Kero-chan was solving this problem from his own point of view. He didn't know what to do about this problem. Sakura was down in the dumps, which was bad, but he didn't know what to do! What was he supposed to do, anyways?  
Sakura slowly lost all interest in life. Soon, she was very ill. Barely eating, barely sleeping, and starting to contract influenza. Kero and Yue worried about their mistress, but there was nothing they could do to help her.  
  
1 month after the incident, Sakura was moping around when she felt a flash of power somewhere. "What?" asked Sakura as she stiffened. "It feels like a Clow Card!" said Kero-chan. "Release!" shouted Sakura, grabbing her wand as soon as it materialized.   
Sakura and Kero-chan followed the source of magic and found Yue fighting off a black, shadowy thing. He seemed to be losing. "Yue!" said Sakura. "Windy!" Windy appeared and attacked the shadowy figure. Suddenly, she was sucked inside. The card reappeared in Sakura's hand.  
  
"Firey, Thunder!" shouted Sakura, hoping that those two would be sufficient to take on the enemy. It was. The shadowy stuff shrank into a tiny creature that looked sort of like Dash. "nani?" asked Sakura.   
  
Just then, the figure leapt at Sakura and slashed her. "Sakura!" shouted Kero, transforming into Cerebus. Sakura fell, bleeding badly from her wound. "She's losing too much blood! She's going to die!" was the last thing Sakura heard before losing conciousness.  
  
Sakura awoke to find herself on a bed with bandages around her chest. "Kero-chan? Yue-san? Where are you?" she asked. Just then, the door opened and Syaoran walked in.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? What happened?" asked Sakura, before she remembered that she was mad at him for sealing Tomoyo-chan. "Hate Card." said Syaoran. "It escaped." "Hate Card? Is it a Clow Card?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No. Hate Card is a Sakura Card." said Kero-chan, flying into the room. Yue followed, carrying a tray. "A Sakura Card? But how? I don't remember creating it...." said Sakura.   
  
"Well, the Card mistress or master can create cards, as you already know. But what you might not know is that some of the cards were created purely based on emotion. Hate is one of those cards." said Syaoran, looking sad. "I was hoping it wasn't that card...Sakura, why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"Why do I hate you?" asked Sakura, looking very very very surprised. "Yes. I know you're mad because I sealed Tomoyo, but why else?" Sakura thought for a while. Truth be told, she didn't know. She just felt angry whenever she thought of Syaoran.  
"I-I don't know." said Sakura. "I don't hate you Syaoran-kun, I just miss Tomoyo-chan so much!" she finally ended, bursting into tears. Syaoran sighed. Then, he walked out of the room.   
  
A minute later, an unhappy Syaoran walked in, followed by Tomoyo. "No..." said Yue, staring at Syaoran. "You didn't!" "I did." "Tomoyo-chan!" shrieked Sakura.   
  
Sakura rushed over to Tomoyo's side and hugged her. Syaoran sighed as he left, followed by Yue and Kero-chan. Once he was out of the room, he picked up a card with nothing in the center. "Demon card..." he whispered. As he looked, it glowed and changed into something else.  
  
"How appropriate. Sorrow." said Syaoran. "It matches my mood exactly." Yue and Kero-chan stared. Syaoran smiled a little bit. When he walked into the living room, he saw Sakura and Tomoyo involved in something he'd rather not see.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, could you not do THAT here?" asked Syaoran. Sakura and Tomoyo both blushed and quickly exited. Yue and Kero-chan watched them go.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Syaoran went over to his bed and moped. Yue sighed. "You are truly in love with my mistress." he said. Syaoran nodded. "You, of all people, are the only one that knows how I feel." said Syaoran. "You felt your heart break when Clow died, did you not?"  
  
Yue looked at Syaoran startled, before nodding. "Yes. I know. But there is nothing you can do, because she has not acknowledged your confession of love." Syaoran sighed. Yue sighed. Kero-chan sighed. And when all three guardians are depressed, that's not a good thing.   
  
Over the next few weeks, Sakura became bouncy and happy again while Syaoran sank into dark depression. One day, he announced something totally unexpected to the class. "I'm going back to Hong Kong tomorrow."  
  
The class stared. Everybody was struck dumb. "But why?" asked Tomoyo finally. Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business, Daidouji, you of all people should know perfectly well. And no blackmail, either, or you will suffer a fate worse then death."  
  
Syaoran quickly left after school. Sakura went home. So did Tomoyo. When Sakura got home, she saw Kero-chan carrying a small suitcase. "Kero-chan! What are you doing?!" she shouted.  
  
Kero looked guilty before shrugging sheepishly. "I wanted to go to Hong Kong too!" he said. "Besides, Yue gets to go." "Nani?" asked Sakura. "Well, at least Yukito's going. I don't know why. Since you don't seem to have any problems, and the cards will take care of you, I don't see why I can't go." said Kero-chan.  
  
Sakura considered for a while. Kero-chan was certainly a damper on her relationship with Tomoyo, and it would be good to have him out of the way for a while. "All right, you can go." said Sakura. "Yay!" shouted Kero-chan, jumping out of the window.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes as he placed the razor-sharp tip of his sword against his chest. * It's for the best.... I can't go on living like this, knowing that she doesn't love me.... I'm sorry Yue.... Cerebus, forgive me.... * A minute later, Syaoran was lying sprawled on the floor, his sword through his chest. His eyes were closed. In one hand he held a single Sakura blossom, it's pink petals stained red with blood...  
  
When Yue and Cerebus got to his apartment two minutes later after feeling a flash of power die out, it was too late. He was gone.  
  
HAHAHAHA! A CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW! IF YOU WANT TO READ PART 7 I NEED 15 reviews, I only have about 4 right now...  



	7. Finally! The end is in sight!

The seventh part of differences can be deadly! :) So Syaoran is dead... or is he? EXTREME SAKURA CARD ARC SPOILERS! Actually, none in this part. Hehehehehe.   
  
"LUNE!" Yue and Cerebus shouted as they dashed into his apartment. "Too late." Cerebus said as soon as they had gotten in, staring at the obviously dead moon guardian lying on the floor. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Yue shouted. "CLOW DYING WAS BAD ENOUGH! WHY?" Cerebus shrugged. "How are we going to explain this to Sakura?"   
  
"Um, I don't know." Yue said, dumbfounded. * I never thought about that...* He picked up Syaoran's limp body and cried. Cerebus cried too. True, he was a pain sometimes, but he had grown to like the little guardian again... (After they were sealed, I mean.) He knew Syaoran had had feelings for his 'false form', but he had proved them wrong. Now, too late, he realized that he loved the young moon guardian. Unfortunately, Lune had fallen head over heels in love with his mistress, and she had broken his heart. He couldn't take it. Syaoran though, seemed unaware of Yue's feelings toward him. After all, it wasn't as if Yue had given him any sign.  
  
True, Yue himself had wanted to die, to disappear, to sleep forever after Clow had died. But he hadn't realized Syaoran had loved his mistress that much. Cerebus probably had known. Yue shot a glare at him. "You knew he was in love with the Card Mistress, didn't you?" he asked. Cerebus nodded. "I know. I thought they would end up together. Clow did plan something like that..." He trailed off as Yue grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. (If you can imagine that, remember, he's not Kero-chan sized now!)  
  
"Why?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Yue cried. Cerebus was very surprised. "I thought you knew. Didn't you tell him that there was someone else he loved and that he was only attracted to you because of your moon power?" (Now remember, Yue talked to Syaoran LONG BEFORE THE FLOAT CARD EPISODE!)  
  
"Well, yeah." Yue confessed. "But I didn't think he'd actually believe it!" Cerebus frowned. "Why wouldn't he believe it? He loved Sakura. That was enough."   
  
"HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO SAKURA?" Cerebus shouted again.  
  
Yue looked thoughtful. "Don't tell her."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"   
  
"Don't tell her. She'll believe he went to Hong Kong. He told me that she wouldn't notice if he disappeared. Let's hope he was correct." Yue said. He took the silver key and crystal hanging at Syaoran's throat. The moon key. And the moon crystal. Yue didn't know if they could use them to bring Syaoran back, but he decided to give it a try.  
  
"Death was a moon card." Cerebus said. Yue stared at him. "What?" "Death was a moon card. It's the equivalent of Dark in the clow card deck. Life is its opposite, she's the equivelent of Light in the clow card deck."   
  
"So you're saying if we can activate the cards we can bring Lune back?" Yue asked. Cerebus shrugged. "It's worth a try."  
  
"Okay, we'll try it." Yue said. "Now where would he put the book?" They searched Syaoran's apartment thoroughly, but they couldn't find it. That was strange, since it was supposed to be giving out magic energy like the Clow book, but it seemed that this was different.  
  
Finally, Cerebus noticed that the blue trimming on Syaoran's robes looked a lot like the backing on the moon cards. He put two and two together and touched Syaoran's forehead with a paw. Nothing happened.   
  
Yue tried it. Instantly, the air around them sparkled with magic. A lot of blue/silver cards flew out and surrounded Syaoran and Yue in a complex chain. One halted in front of Yue. Life Card. "Life Card! Please bring Syaoran back to life!" Yue cried. The card glowed as silver light went into Syaoran's body. Syaoran's eyes fluttered open. He saw Yue leaning over him and his eyes widened in surprise."  
  
"Aren't I supposed to be dead?" He asked. Cerebus sweatdropped. "Yue brought you back to life." he said. "WHAT?!?!?!" Syaoran shouted. "Yue, what did you do that for?!?!?!" Yue picked him up. "Clow died so you could make a new future for yourself! Are you just going to throw that away?" Syaoran looked down. In his self-pity, he had forgotten about Clow's sacrifice.  
  
"No." Syaoran whispered. Yue relaxed a tiny bit. "Well, let's go to Hong Kong then!" Cerebus said excitedly. Syaoran sighed, before reverting back into Syaoran. (Sounds confusing, ne? Don't be confused. Please! it's not that difficult to understand that Syaoran= Lune. It's like Kero-chan = Cerebus. Get it?)  
  
So Syaoran went back to Hong Kong. He rejoined his family without them knowing that anything was out of the ordinary. They assumed that the magic floating around proved that he was gettnig stronger. They were also glad that he had caught some of the Clow Cards, and decided that he needed more training before he could catch them all. They were utterly ignorant of the fact that Syaoran didn't really care about the Clow Cards anymore. Or Sakura. He was starting to forget her.  
  
Apparently his family didn't know that Cerebus and Yue were staying with Syaoran. When they did notice, they were glad and decided that this was proof that Syaoran was going to be the Card Master. * sweatdrop *. Unfortunately, within a month, the subject of Syaoran marrying Meiling was brought up again.  
  
"I don't want to marry her." Syaoran said. He was talking to Kero-chan and Yue in his room. "I don't love her, and I'll never love her any more than a younger sibling. Why can't they understand?" Kero-chan shrugged. "I wouldn't know. The business of love is so complicated! You humans are so hard to understand!" Syaoran glared. Yue cut in. "Well, Lune and I aren't exactly human, but yes, we do have problems with this. I wonder why?"   
  
"You loved Clow." Syaoran said. Yue nodded and looked down. Kero-chan shrugged. "I never have that problem. It's so confusing though!" Syaoran and Yue both sighed and then their eyes met. Kero-chan noticed this and his eyes nearly bugged out. * I know that look... it's the way Sakura used to look at 'Yukito'. Does this mean Lune and Yue...? Can it be possible? Both of them are guardians.... I bet Clow would know what to do. *  
  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran had just made the connection. * Oh my God. I love Yue. I can't believe it! I thought I had feelings for Yukito, but now, I don't know my own heart anymore! Does he know? Can he possibly suspect this? What if he rejects me? I won't be able to go on living... Oh Clow, what am I going to do? *  
  
Yue was having problems with his own thoughts. * Does he know I love him? Does he even care? For some reason, I'm not attracted to Clow's reincarnation at all. I wonder why? *  
  
Deciding that something had to be done, the spirit of Clow decided to drop in!  
  
Syaoran, Yue, and Kero-chan all looked up simultaneously as they felt the flash of dark power. "Clow?" they all asked, looking extremely surprised. They weren't expecting an answer and all freaked when Clow materialized in front of them.  
  
"Clow!" Syaoran said, launching himself at Clow for a hug, followed by Yue and Kero-chan. Clow smiled at them through his glasses. "I'm glad to see that you're all okay." he said. "I wouldn't want you to be too unhappy. And yes, I know my predictions were wrong. I thought Yue would fall in love with Sakura, but I guess I got it wrong." Yue and Syaoran looked at each other again and both blushed. Kero-chan giggled.  
  
*Does he know? * All three guardians thought.  
  
"Yue, Lune, Cerebus. I want you all to be happy. I don't care how you achieve that happiness." Clow stated. Yue faltered for a moment, before he walked over to Syaoran and put an arm around him. Taking this as a good sign, Syaoran mustered his courage and kissed Yue.  
  
"Yay!" The two moon guardians spun around to see Kero-chan flying around in circles holding a camera. "CEREBUS!" They shouted. Kero-chan giggled and shot off. Clow smiled at the two stunned moon guardians before disappearing again. :)  
  
"Yue.... " Syaoran said, sending a pleading look at the older moon guardian. Yue looked at the distraught Lune and decided that he had to do something. Yue smiled (Why doesn't he smile more?) and kissed Syaoran back. Syaoran gasped as he felt himself transform into Lune again. But this time, it wasn't nerve-wracking. It felt ..... right. * Unless Yue and I are meant to be together... *  
  
Syaoran's 'family' wasn't pleased when they found out he didn't want to marry Meiling. "We'll disown you!" They shouted.  
  
"Fine." Syaoran said. "I'm not really your son, you know, 'mother'. I know that you found me wandering the streets when I was just a kid. And I want YOU to know that my real mother is Li Sheujin."  
  
"But Li Sheujin died thirty years ago!" The head shouted. "How could you possibly stay alive that long- and still be a child?"  
  
"I'm not." was all Syaoran said before he transformed. Instantly, the moon cards were gathered around him. "Forget Card!" The blue creature came out and wiped their memories so they forgot about Syaoran. Unfortunately, he blacked out afterwards because he had to erase himself from so many people's memories.  
  
Yue tenderly scooped Syaoran up as Cerebus joined him. They flew off into the sunset together.  
  
THE END  
  
Oh my goodness I's so sorry I didn't finish sooner, but it's so hard to write when you have writer's block!  
  
  



End file.
